Nur für eine kurze Weile
by sudooku
Summary: Palpatine alias Sidious ist seit vier Jahren der Schüler von Darth Plagueis. Und in gewissen Stunden auch etwas mehr. Das Rating ist ernst zu nehmen.
1. Alleinsein und Erwartung

0\. Prolog

Diese Geschichte geht auf eine Idee von Darth Videtur zurück, welche in ihrer Geschichte „House of Ghosts", einem Spin-Off aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno, erwähnt, dass Darth Plagueis einen Zeltronier anheuert, um seinen jungen Schüler in die Kunst des Fellatio einzuweihen, die Sidious seines Erachtens nach noch nicht ausreichend beherrscht.

Ich habe mich mit Darth Videtur darüber ausgetauscht, dass es wünschenswert wäre, über die Folgen jener Speziallektionen, die der Zeltronier dem jungen Sith gab, ebenfalls eine Spin-Off-Geschichte zu schreiben. Wir haben beschlossen, unabhängig voneinander je eine Geschichte zu diesem Thema zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen.

Der sekundäre Spin-Off von Darth Videtur heißt "When there is no further need"und kann zusammen mit dem primären Spin-Off "House of Ghosts" auf archivesofourown gelesen werden.

Und hier kommt mein Zwillings-Spin-Off zu "When there is no further need":

* * *

 _Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis_

 _Im Jahre 61 vor der Schlacht von Yavin haben die Jedi höchstens eine vage Ahnung davon, dass die Sith alles tun, um sich aus dem Staub des Vergessens erneut zu erheben. Seit vier Jahren ist der junge Naboo Palpatine, nun insgeheim Sidious genannt, der Schüler des Dunklen Lords der Sith Darth Plagueis. Einerseits geht der junge Mann seinen Verpflichtungen für das Jugendprogramm der politischen Legislative nach, um sich eine unbescholtene zivile Identität aufzubauen und den Grundstein für seine spätere politische Karriere zu legen. Auf der anderen Seite stehen seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber seinem Sith-Meister, der zusehends mehr von ihm verlangt – viel mehr, als sich Palpatine jemals hatte träumen lassen, als ihn der ältere Muun vor vier Jahren in Theed angesprochen hatte._

1\. Endlich allein

Es war still auf Schloss Aborah, als Sidious in der Bibliothek saß, um dort seinen Sith-Studien nachzugehen. Die Bibliothek bestand aus vielen, in schnurgerader Reihenfolge im Raum aufgestellten deckenhohen Regalen aus dunklem Wroshyr-Holz, in welchen die alten und neuen Bände der wohl größten Sith-Bibliothek in der Galaxis standen. Nur die Bücher. Die Holocrone und andere Reliquien verwahrte Darth Plagueis in einem Spezialtresor, dessen Schlüssel er immer bei sich trug. Aber es war auch nicht Sidious' Bestreben, seinen Meister derart zu hintergehen. Nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Der Muun würde ihm seine Sammlung schon noch früh genug in allen Einzelheiten vorführen und ihn damit lernen lassen. Jetzt jedoch interessierte sich der rothaarige Naboo für ein Buch, in dessen Studium ihn sein Meister damals gestört hatte, um ihn … das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

Wichtig war, dass er schon bald das Geheimnis entschlüsseln würde, wie er gegenüber den meisten Giften immun sein könnte, vorausgesetzt, er würde all die vielen kleinen Bestandteile auftreiben, die es brauchen würde, diese Mixtur zu mischen, die der Autor, ein Mensch wie er, im Vorwort als Allheilmittel anpries. Plagueis hatte sich damals darüber mokiert, dass sein junger Schüler beim Anmischen einen Fehler begehen könnte, der ihn das Leben kosten würde. „Ein toter Sith nützt dem Orden nichts", hatte der einundvierzig Jahre ältere Sith ihm mit mahnendem Zeigefinger gesagt. ‚… nützt mir nichts', dachte Palpatine bitter, wenn er an das dachte, was danach folgte. Derselbe mahnende Zeigefinger hatte sich doch nur kurze Zeit später in seinen Anus gebohrt, um vorzufühlen …

Aber daran wollte der junge Sith jetzt, zwei Jahre später, nicht mehr denken. Plagueis war weg und die Bibliothek gehörte jetzt ihm. Die ihm von seinem Meister aufgetragenen Hausaufgaben hatte er bereits erledigt. Gerade heute war die Zeit der Freiheit angebrochen.

Eigentlich.

Denn es war sein einundzwanzigster Geburtstag. Einundzwanzig. Die magische Zahl. Die Zahl, die er früher in der Heimat so herbeigesehnt hatte. Das Alter der Volljährigkeit auf Naboo! Aber Einundzwanzig war nur eine Zahl. Eine Zahl, die keinerlei Bedeutung hatte, wenn er bedachte, dass er ein Sith-Schüler war. Dass er dem Orden der Sith lebenslange Treue gelobt hatte. Für das Versprechen, dass die Macht seine Ketten zerbrechen und ihn befreien möge. Freilich erst, wenn er seinen Meister umgebracht hatte. Und das konnte bei solch einem langlebigen Muun wie Plagueis noch mehrere Jahrzehnte dauern …

Jetzt aber wieder in das Buch vertiefen!

„Ich werde nur für eine kurze Weile weg sein", hatte Plagueis ihm zum Abschied in einem Tonfall gesagt, welcher nichts dramatisch Außergewöhnliches verheißen hatte. Das war vor einer Woche gewesen. Damals jedoch vor vier Jahren, als Palpatine seine Familie auf deren Familienschiff umgebracht hatte, da hatte sein Bald-Meister genau solch eine Standardwoche für kurz erachtet. Für kurz genug, um den jungen Naboo nach dem dutzendfachen Mord an Eltern, Geschwistern und Wachleuten sieben lange Tage alleinzulassen. Sieben endlos lange Tage, bis er geruhte, ihn aus den Fängen der Behörden von Chandrila auszulösen und als Schüler anzunehmen. Nun freilich konnte diese Woche gar nicht lang genug sein. Keine lästigen Unterbrechungen der Lektüre, keine verspottenden Ermahnungen, keine unzüchtigen Berührungen!

‚ _Worrt-Gift! Eines der stärksten Gifte überhaupt'_ , las Sidious in dem dicken Wälzer. Plagueis hatte ihm vor einem Jahr erzählt, dass Darth Bane einen Vergiftungsversuch nur knapp überlebt hatte. Vergiftet hatte den Begründer der Regel der Zwei eine übergelaufene Jedi namens Gitany, die ihn nicht nur aus einer Schaffenskrise geholt, sondern auch sein Herz gestohlen hatte. _‚Übergelaufene Jedi sind das allerschlimmste!'_ , pflegte Plagueis abfällig zu sagen. _‚Sie versuchen alles hundertfünfzigprozentig richtig zu machen und richten dabei mehr Schaden an als sie nutzen. Gerade in ihrem neuen Orden. Deshalb würde ich niemals einen Jedi als Schüler nehmen!'_ , hatte der Dunkle Lord in seiner Tirade geendet. Sidious hatte sich damals geschmeichelt gefühlt. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wieso Bane sich Gitanys Intrigen überhaupt so lange angetan hatte. Hatte ihn die emotionale Bindung am rechtzeitigen Entsorgen dieses Risikofaktors zu lange gehemmt?

Sidious fand, dass diese Frage jetzt unwichtig war. Wichtiger war, dass die Mixtur auch gegen Worrt-Gift wirkte. Wenn man sie rechtzeitig, also zwei Stunden vor Verabreichung des Giftes einnahm. Aber wie konnte Bane denn zwei Stunden vorher gewusst haben, dass seine große Liebe zwei Stunden später … Der junge Sith fand, dass Bane an seinem Missgeschick selbst schuld gewesen war. Er hätte sich nicht auf die wunderschöne schwarzhaarige grünäugige Ex-Jedi einlassen sollen. Auch wenn ihr die halbe Akademie von Korriban hinterhergehechelt hatte. Immerhin hatte Bane sich seine Partnerin selbst aussuchen dürfen. Während er, Palpatine, zwar in Bälde nicht vergiftet werden würde. Aber was das andere betraf …

Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass ihm der Zeltronier, der ihn in den vergangenen vier Monaten in der Kunst des Fellatio und anderer damit verbundenen Lustbarkeiten eingewiesen hatte, schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr unter die Augen, ganz zu schweigen von anderen Körperteilen, gekommen war. Plagueis hatte es in diesen vier Monaten nicht für nötig erachtet, Palpatines neu erlernte Fähigkeiten der oralen Befriedigung selbst zu testen. Er hatte nach wie vor den Hintereingang seines Schülers benutzt. Auch wenn Sidious sich dann und wann seine Po-Öffnung mit Massageöl einschmierte, dabei gar noch etwas von dem Öl mit dem Finger hinten einschob, war es doch immer noch äußerst schmerzhaft, wenn sein Meister mit seinem gewaltigen Glied dort hinten Einlass begehrte. Zumindest beim ersten Stoß. Beim Zweiten war es schon etwas weniger schlimm …

Sidious überlegte, ob sein Meister wohl von dieser Art seiner öligen Vorbereitung auf dessen Vergnügen wusste. _‚Ein Sith mag es rau und ungestüm, nicht weich und verzärtelt!'_ Schon wieder sah Sidious einen mahnenden überlangen hellgrauen Zeigefinger vor einem erröteten Gesicht, an welchem dieses Mal etwas Braunes klebte. Plagueis pflegte sich in solchen Situationen nicht um derlei Nebeneffekte zu scheren. Sah Plagueis gar über Sidious' Zuhilfenahme des Öls hinweg, um seinen Schüler bei zugegebenermaßen ziemlich schlechter Laune zu halten? Oder gefiel ihm diese Art des geschmeidigeren Sexes etwa? Aber das würde Plagueis niemals zugeben. Genauso wenig wie er, Sidious, es zugab, dass es ihm gelegentlich gefiel, wenn sein Meister ihn mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig zum Orgasmus trieb. Aber Sidious war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Plagueis es merkte, wenn er doch einmal Spaß hatte. Sein Meister genoss es, wenn sein Schüler verzweifelt versuchte, seine derart herausgekitzelte Lust zu verbergen. Das schien Plagueis anzumachen …

Entnervt stellte Sidious das dicke Buch wieder zurück ins Regal, wo es gestanden hatte. Stattdessen machte er einige Sportübungen im Trainingsraum in einem der Türme des Schlosses. Nachdem er zweihundert Liegestütze und einhundert Sit-Ups hinter sich gebracht hatte, setzte er sich auf eine Matte und meditierte eine Weile.

Sidious stand von der Matte auf. Die Meditation hatte gewirkt. Er war jetzt viel ruhiger. Und er konnte Plagueis' Abwesenheit jetzt richtig genießen. Entspannt und ohne konkretes Ziel schaute der junge Sith hinaus auf die riesige grüne Oberfläche des Westlichen Meeres, welches die Insel Aborah umschmeichelte. Es gab keinen Weg von der Insel außer, man hatte ein hinreichend kleines Raumschiff oder aber einen dieser Gleiter … Sidious überlegte, was er in den kommenden Tagen machen würde, wenn Plagueis bis dahin nicht zurück wäre. Er schmiedete einen Plan. Vorerst einen Dreitagesplan.

 _Drei Tage später_

Sidious begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Nicht um Plagueis direkt. Aber um den Fakt, dass der Orden der Sith ihm ohne Meister niemals zu der Freiheit und dem Erfolg verhelfen würde, den ihm Plagueis vor vier Jahren versprochen hatte. Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was aus ihm werden würde, wenn er erneut im Politik-Jugendprogramm auf Chandrila auftauchen würde, als wäre nichts geschehen. Vier Jahre seines Lebens wären verschwendet. Und er könnte noch nicht einmal erklären, warum. Sidious schmiedete einen Viertagesplan, um auch den Rest der Standardwoche sinnvoll auszufüllen.

 _Vier Tage später_

Sidious stand im runden Turmzimmer des Schlosses von Aborah und schaute auf das Westliche Meer hinaus. Die Sicht war heute überragend gut, so dass er am Horizont die schmale, durch das Flirren der durch die Sonne Muunilinsts aufgeheizten Luft stark verzerrte Silhouette der Hauptstadt Harnaidan sehen konnte.

Der junge Sith überlegte fieberhaft, wie er es anstellen könnte, seinen Meister zu kontaktieren, ohne Schwäche zu offenbaren. Er fand, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab. Der Kommandeur der Sonnengarde, welcher unten vor dem Schloss mit den anderen, etwa zehn silberhaarigen Echani-Männern Wache schob, war darauf konditioniert, Gedankentricks zu widerstehen. 11-4D war mit Plagueis abgereist und anderen Droiden oder gar binären Einheiten würde Plagueis glaubwürdige Störungen, um ein Lebenszeichen zu erhaschen, nicht abnehmen. Außerdem hatte Plagueis es verboten! _‚Ich wünsche ungestört zu sein!'_ , hatte er vor Abreise hoheitsvoll seinem Schüler erklärt. Und Palpatine hatte still gelobt, seinem Meister zu gehorchen. _‚Nur für eine kurze Weile'_ , hallten Plagueis' Worte von vor zwei Wochen erneut in ihm nach. Aber zwei Standardwochen waren keine kurze Weile! Nicht damals, nicht jetzt … niemals!

Sidious musste sich eingestehen, dass er Plagueis vermisste. Er würde also einen neuen Wochenplan schmieden und eisern an diesem festhalten, um nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen. Im Prinzip könnten zwei Monate vergehen, ohne dass Plagueis' Fernbleiben den Lauf der Galaxis nennenswert beeinträchtigen würde. Sidious hatte keinerlei auffällige Trübung in der Macht verspürt, die auf Gefahr hinweisen würde. Und Darth Plagueis war so stark und so mächtig. Wer könnte ihm schon etwas anhaben? Aber was, wenn doch …?

Spontan senkte er seinen Blick auf die dunkelgrüne Meeresoberfläche, die den grünen Himmel Muunilinsts wiederspiegelte. Soeben hatten sich die Wellen unter ihm auffällig gekräuselt … Nicht nur die Wellen … Die Macht selbst kräuselte, drehte und rollte sich in all ihren Strömungen und Schichten in einem ihm bereits vertrauten Muster. Sidious hob erwartungsvoll seinen Blick gen Himmel, um in der Ferne einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt zu sehen … ein kleines Raumschiff … Plagueis' Raumschiff.

Sein Meister war zurückgekehrt.

Sidious ärgerte sich darüber, sich auch nur eine Sekunde lang Sorgen um den Muun gemacht zu haben. Abrupt wandte er sich zur Tür, um über die enge Wendeltreppe hinabzugehen und sich in die Bibliothek zu begeben. Plagueis sollte nicht denken, dass sein Ankommen allzu großen Aufruhr in seinem Schüler verursacht hätte.


	2. Rückkehr

Die Tür zur Bibliothek glitt auf. Plagueis glitt hinein. Seine grüne Schimmerseidenrobe schimmerte nicht nur, sondern ihr Saum raschelte und schlingerte dabei über den Boden, dabei Geräusche erzeugend, die einem lustvollen Schmatzen ähnelten. Sidious fand, dass dieses lustvolle Schmatzen in einem scharfen Kontrast zu dem erhabenen und würdevollen Gang seines großgewachsenen Meisters stand. Spontan fragte er sich, wieso ihm dieses unerhörte Schmatzen nicht bereits früher aufgefallen war.

Ruhig stand Sidious von seinem Platz auf, um seinem Meister entgegenzukommen, sich zur Begrüßung zu beugen, wie es Brauch war bei den Sith.

„Meister?"

„Wie ich sehe, hast du diese kurze Weile gut überstanden, mein Schüler", gab Plagueis mit einem gefälligen Blick von oben herab zurück.

Sidious erhob seinen Blick. „Sie war ausreichend, um das zu trainieren, was Ihr mir aufgetragen hattet, Meister."

Er sah Plagueis in die gelben Augen. Deren Blick war wohlwollend und gleichzeitig neugierig.

„Was hat mein Schüler denn außerdem getrieben?"

„Ich habe die Saarlac-Meditation vervollkommnet. Und endlich das Buch über die Prävention von Vergiftungen durchgearbeitet."

„Das war ja schon lange dein Wunsch, nicht wahr, Sidious?", meinte Plagueis mit einem dünnen neckenden Lächeln.

„Ihr wisst das also noch", gab Sidious scheinbar ertappt zurück.

Natürlich wusste Plagueis das noch. ‚ _Und er wird mich immer wieder daran erinnern_ ', dachte Sidious. Es erstaunte den jungen Naboo milde, dass er bei dieser Erinnerung jetzt überhaupt keinen Zorn empfand wie sonst. Offenbar hatte die lange Abwesenheit Plagueis' dazu beigetragen, dass sich dieser Tumult in seinem Herzen gelegt hatte. Er war darüber hinweg, was sich Plagueis damals von ihm genommen hatte. Er war stärker geworden! Welch angenehmer Nebeneffekt von seines Meisters langem Fernbleiben … Oder wollte Plagueis genau das? Um ihn weiter zu stählen und fit zu machen für die Unbarmherzigkeit der Galaxis? Oder um ihr Zusammensein auf eine andere neue, ihm bislang unbekannte Stufe zu heben? Oder einfach nur, um ihn später umso härter ranzunehmen?

„Erhebe dich, Lord Sidious!"

Beinahe ruckartig stand der Angesprochene vom dunkelbraunen Holzparkettboden der Bibliothek auf.

„Es ist Zeit für etwas Lichtschwerttraining. Etwas, was ich über die Zeit meines Fernbleibens wirklich vermisst habe", hörte Sidious seinen Meister mit einem aufmunternden Augenzwinkern sagen.

Sidious fand, dass seines Meisters Augen jetzt überhaupt nicht bedrohlich aussahen wie sonst. Vielmehr verstanden ihn diese Augen. Plagueis war der Einzige, der ihn verstand. Auch wenn ihn dieses Verständnis manchmal schmerzte, verletzte. So wie der Lichtschwertkampf mit seinem Meister dann und wann. Aber auch das wurde besser. Bei ihrem letzten Lichtschwertkampf hatte Sidious keine einzige Schramme davongetragen. Sein Meister allerdings ebenso wenig. Irgendwann jedoch, wenn er noch viel besser darin geworden war, seine rote Klinge zu führen, dann würde er Plagueis eine Schramme beibringen. Nicht nur eine Schramme. Aber dieser letzte Gedanke schien ihm meilenweit entfernt zu sein.

Kein Kampf mit einer Holo-Simulation konnte den Kampf mit seinem Meister ersetzen. Das spürte der junge Sith mit jedem Hieb, mit dem ihn Plagueis eindeckte, mehr und mehr. Endlich konnte er wieder bis an die Grenzen gehen. Testen, wie gut er wirklich war. Er drängte Plagueis in eine Ecke. Oder lockte ihn sein Meister absichtlich dorthin? Sie tauschten ein paar Hiebe aus, dann, nach einem Blinzeln seiner blauen Augen, war Plagueis aus der nun leeren Ecke verschwunden Ein durch die Macht geschleuderter Stuhl traf Sidious am Kopf. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sein Lichtschwert nach hinten zu strecken, seinen Meister nur in der Macht wahrnehmend.

Zisch!

Seine Klinge hatte die seines Meisters getroffen … und abgewehrt. Zufrieden registrierte Sidious, dass die lange Abwesenheit Plagueis' seine schnellen Reflexe nicht abstumpfen hatte lassen. Wie beiläufig drehte er sich um. Sein Meister schenkte ihm durch die gekreuzten, im Energieverschluss aneinanderklebenden roten Klingen hindurch ein anerkennendes Grinsen. Sidious sog es in sich ein. Dann überkam ihn die Erkenntnis:

Ja, er hatte Plagueis vermisst!

Plagueis deaktivierte seine Klinge. Sein Schüler tat es ihm gleich. Die lange, feingliedrige Hand des Muun machte eine einladende Bewegung, die hinaus aus dem Trainingsraum wies.

„VierDe hat im Speisezimmer ein Mittagessen zubereitet. Und wir haben es uns jetzt redlich verdient", meinte Plagueis.

Sidious sah Plagueis' Hand wieder an dessen Seite sinken. Er fand, dass die Hände von Muuns eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aussahen. Früher hatte er sie als zu lang empfunden. Aber eigentlich war diese Länge doch sehr aufregend. Gerade die der Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Was man damit alles anstellen konnte, wozu menschliche Finger …

Abrupt unterbrach Sidious diesen Gedanken. Eigentlich sollte er doch ganz froh sein, dass sein Meister jetzt keinerlei schlüpfrige Ansinnen an ihn richtete. Sie wollten jetzt nur essen. Nichts weiter. Vor allem, wo VierDe Fleisch für ihn zubereitet hatte. Er konnte es bereits riechen. Als Plagueis fortgewesen war, hatte Sidious keinerlei Fleisch in der Vorratskammer gefunden. Also hatte er sich gelegentlich in ein kleines Holzboot gesetzt und Fische gefangen. Die Echani-Wächter hatten ihn zwar misstrauisch vom Ufer aus angeschaut, aber das war ihm egal gewesen. Er kehrte ja immer wieder zurück.

Das Steak, welches der Medi-Droide am heutigen Tag und nur für ihn gebraten hatte, schmeckte wirklich exquisit. Sidious konnte das Wohlbehagen seines Meisters darüber fühlen, wie sein Schüler in dem Genuss des Fleisches schwelgte. Offenbar wollte ihm Plagueis wirklich etwas Gutes tun. Würde dieser Genuss später einen Preis fordern? Einen bitteren Preis, einen, der wehtat? Kam das dicke Ende noch?

Sidious beobachtete halb verstohlen, wie sein Meister einen Bissen nach dem anderen aß. Ruhig und entspannt aß Plagueis seine mit Gemüse gefüllten Teigtaschen. Ließ sich dabei Zeit wie mit allen Dingen, die ihm gefielen. So wie mit dem Glas Wein, welches er nach und nach austrank, ohne dabei ungebührlich zu schmatzen wie daheim so viele Naboo es taten. Und immer noch ließ nichts in Plagueis' Präsenz darauf schließen, dass er in seinem Schüler jetzt etwas anders sah als einen Tischgenossen. Eigentlich war das doch gut so. Allerdings hatte Sidious das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Oder war _er_ anders als sonst?

Plagueis hatte seinen Wein ausgetrunken. Jetzt hob er die Tafel auf. Sidious folgte ihm in den Wohnraum, wo die Holo-Konsole stand. Versonnen schaute er von hinten auf Plagueis' Gesäß, welches sich beim Gehen dann und wann durch die grüne Schimmerseide hindurch abzeichnete. Er wusste bereits, dass dieser Hintern prall und knackig war. Aber er hatte noch nie … Stopp. Es war Zeit für die Holo-News am Nachmittag.

Beide Sith setzen sich auf das Sofa gegenüber dem großen Holo-Bildschirm.

„ _Kanzler Eixes Valorum weist alle Verantwortung der Republik für die verworrenen Zustände auf Balmorra zurück_ ", sagte der Sprecher des Obersten Galaktischen Kanzlers, ein gelber Twi'lek, mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung seiner rechten Hand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so einfach aus der Affäre stehlen kann", meinte Sidious.

„Nicht nur du, mein Schüler", erwiderte Plagueis zustimmend, während 11-4D herangewuselt kam, um noch Wein aus der Flasche nachzuschenken, die er bereits zum Mittagessen gereicht hatte.

Sidious nippte nur kurz an dem Tropfen. Er fühlte sich eh schon angeregt genug von all den neuen Eindrücken nach der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit. Wie beiläufig glitt sein Blick über die Silhouette seines neben ihm sitzenden Meisters. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Spezies besaß Plagueis einen straffen, wohltrainierten Körper. Aber das wusste er seit langem. Wieso dachte er gerade jetzt daran? Plagueis hatte von demselben Wein getrunken, den er auch getrunken hatte. Und so desinteressiert an seinem Schüler, wie Plagueis jetzt war, war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass sein Meister ihm etwas in den Wein getan hatte. Oder 11-4D. Er hatte den Droiden beim Einschenken genau beobachtet. Genau wie seinen Meister.

Plagueis' linke Hand schlang sich routinemäßig um die linke Seitenlehne des Sofas, auf dem sie beide saßen. Die Spitzen seiner langen Finger gruben sich sanft in den dunkelgrünen Samt, um sogleich wieder locker oben auf dem schmeichelnden Stoff zu liegen zu kommen. Sidious ertappte sich dabei, mit seiner Rechten dasselbe mit „seiner" Armlehne zu machen. Was würde Plagueis wohl sagen … was würde Plagueis wohl _tun_ , wenn er jetzt seine rosafarbene Hand in derselben Manier auf den neben ihm ziemlich einladend liegenden ebenfalls grün umschmeichelten Oberschenkel seines Meisters...?

„Ich bin nur kurz Händewaschen", sagte Sidious in die Holo-News hinein und erhob sich hastig.

„Nimm dir Zeit", erwiderte Plagueis, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

Eilig huschte Sidious aus dem behaglichen Wohnzimmer. Endlich konnte er seine bis dahin aufgestauten Gefühle herauslassen. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Er fühlte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss. Als er endlich das nächstliegende Badezimmer erreicht hatte, benetzte er mehrere Male sein mittlerweile rotglühendes Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser.

Hatte Plagueis ihn gerade weggeschickt? Hatte der Muun erspürt, was er gerade Ungebührliches gedacht hatte? Und wollte ihn jetzt bestrafen, indem er ihn derart hinhielt? Ihm war klar, dass sein Meister niemals derart besitzergreifende Übergriffe von Seiten seines Schülers dulden würde! Aber die Frage, die Sidious am meisten umtrieb, war die, ob er wahrhaftig gerade dabei war, sich in seinen Meister zu verlieben. Immerhin war Plagueis das Wesen, mit dem er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbrachte. Er hatte einmal gelesen, dass die Leute das am meisten mochten, was sie kannten.

Immer mehr kaltes Wasser wurde von Sidious' eifrigen Händen in sein Gesicht geschaufelt.

Möglicherweise mochte er seinen Meister ja gerade deshalb, weil Plagueis ihn in der Vergangenheit derart gefordert und an seine Grenzen getrieben hatte, wie er es sich früher nicht in seinen schlimmsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Gerade weil Plagueis ihn körperlich und seelisch derart benutzt und missbraucht hatte. Sicherlich hatte er das auch verdient. Dafür, dass er noch unvollkommen war in den Künsten der Sith. Dafür, dass er vor vier Jahren seine Familie auf deren Schiff umgebracht hatte. Dafür, dass er damals diese beiden Fußgänger mit seinem Podrenner totgerast hatte …

Sidious hielt einen Moment lang in seinem monotonen Waschzwang inne. Schon allein diese abwegigen Gedanken signalisierten ihm, dass er irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. Natürlich! Die Liebe machte schwach und empfindsam. Sensibel. Sein Gewissen meldete sich! Dies war ganz gewiss nicht die Art Lektion, die ein Sith-Meister einem Schüler erteilen würde. Aber welche dann?

Sidious fand, dass jede Minute, die er länger im Bad verblieb, von seinem Meister als ungebührlich langes Fernbleiben empfunden werden würde.

Nur noch ein letzter Wasserschwall ins Gesicht!

Zeit, die Schilde um seine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder hochzufahren. Während er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer schlich, überlegte er, wie sich die Meister-Schüler-Beziehung wohl entwickeln würde, wenn er mit seinem Meister wirklich eine Liebesbeziehung eingehen würde. Würden seine Härte und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit auf die Dauer nicht Schaden nehmen? Oder die von Plagueis? Was würde so eine Liebe für den Großen Plan der Sith bedeuten? Könnte er es später überhaupt übers Herz bringen, seinen Meister zu töten und einen eigenen Schüler zu nehmen? Plagueis würde bis dahin mit Sicherheit alt und klapprig sein. Die Gefühle würden sich ändern. Bis dahin war noch viel Zeit.

‚ _Warum also nicht genießen, wenn der Moment jetzt so günstig ist? Sicherlich könnte ich so von der latent in meinem Meister vorhandenen verstohlenen Zuneigung mir gegenüber noch mehr profitieren … solange ich es mit meiner eigenen Zuneigung ihm gegenüber nicht übertreibe_ ', dachte Sidious in Selbstermahnung, bevor er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wieder öffnete.

„Das war aber eine lange Weile", bemerkte Plagueis launig.

„Ich hoffe, die Holo-News haben Euch währenddessen nicht allzu sehr gelangweilt", gab Sidious mit einem scheuen Lächeln zurück.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Auf Mustafar sind zwei Jedi umgekommen. Offiziell sind sie unvorsichtigerweise in einen Lava-Strom gefallen. Inoffiziell sind sie der Buchhaltungseinrichtung von Damask Holdings zu nahe gekommen. Etwas, was ich verhindern musste."

„Ein Grund Eurer Reise, Meister?"

„Ein Grund", erwiderte Plagueis und seine gelben Augen sahen seinen Schüler aufmerksam an, dabei der Bewegung von Sidious' rechtem Arm folgend.

Sofort nahm Sidious seine rechte Hand von der Armlehne, die er soeben erneut unbewusst getätschelt hatte.

„Ist etwas mit der Armlehne, Sidious?"

„Nein, mit der Armlehne ist nichts", erwiderte Sidious in einem Tonfall, als sei die Frage seines Meisters eine Banalität gewesen.

„Und doch hast du sie sofort losgelassen, als ich dich angesprochen hatte. Wenn es nicht die Armlehne ist, was ist es dann, was dich beschäftigt, mein Schüler?"

Sidious sah seinem Meister beinahe trotzig in die Augen. Das ging Plagueis nichts an! Und er konnte unmöglich gestehen, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Also versuchte er es mit Ablenkung.

„Wie … hießen die beiden Jedi?", fragte er und versuchte, den Blick seiner blauen Augen bei dieser Frage besonders unschuldig aussehen zu lassen.

„Ach, das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, Sidious", gab Plagueis mit einem spöttischen Grinsen zurück.

Sidious wurde heiß. Plagueis hatte so eine tiefe Stimme, die unglaublich erotisch klingen konnte. So wie jetzt! Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Meister ihn ertappt hatte.

Er sah auf Plagueis' vorspringendes Kinn und seine sich beinahe über den schmalen Mund neigende Nasenspitze. Seines Meisters Kinn und Nasenspitze schienen ihn in die Zange zu nehmen. So wie es der Muun sicherlich auch während Geschäftsverhandlungen mit seinen Geschäftspartnern tat. Sidious fand diese Entschlossenheit und den damit verbundenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Meisters ungeheuer attraktiv!

Nein, es hatte keinen Zweck, weiter zu leugnen. Sein Meister merkte einfach alles!

Wie lange würde Plagueis ihn wohl jetzt auf die Folter spannen, bevor er ihn völlig entlarven und anschließend deswegen demütigen würde? Würde Darth Plagueis ihm, wenn er mit ihm fertig war, anschließend Schwäche vorwerfen?

Er sah, wie Plagueis sich vollends zu ihm umwandte, wie er seine langen Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. Die langen feingliedrigen Hände seines Meisters griffen nach seinen Schultern, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Er sah, wie Plagueis' beinahe lippenloser dunkelgrauer Mund auf den seinen zukam. Er kannte das. Und doch war es auf einmal völlig neu und anders für ihn.

Sidious schloss die Augen.


	3. Vereinigung

„Schau mich an!", befahl Plagueis.

Gehorsam öffnete Sidious wieder seine Augen. Er sah seinen Meister auf sich zukommen. Plagueis drückte ihn nach unten auf das Sofa. Er fühlte, wie seine Lippen erbebten, als die seines Meisters sie trafen. Sidious wurde siedend heiß. Plagueis' Kuss war fordernd und heftig. So wie er es kannte. Aber jetzt war er bestimmt dabei knallrot geworden. Sidious' Augenlider flatterten, während sich Plagueis' Lippen und Zunge von seinem Mund nahmen, was sie konnten und wollten. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück, um jede Berührung, jeden Tropfen Speichel, der seinen Mund benetzte, voll auszukosten. Jetzt liebkoste Plagueis' Hand auch noch seinen Hinterkopf, ihn dabei durch die roten gelockten Haare hindurch sanft massierend. Sidious genoss es, dass sein Kopf jetzt voll und ganz von Plagueis' Hand und Mund in Position gehalten wurde. Er brauchte jetzt gar nichts tun und konnte es voll genießen.

Plagueis' Lippen wurden sanfter und weicher. So wie der Kuss. Sidious seufzte auf und ließ sich voll und ganz in diesen Kuss fallen. Ja, Plagueis liebte ihn. Bestimmt hatte er sich bereits damals in ihn verliebt. Seit er ihm, dem nichts ahnenden Siebzehnjährigen, damals auf Naboo nachgestellt hatte. Und jetzt begehrte er den Muun ebenso. War das Liebe? Wo würde das nur enden? Dem jungen Sith war das jetzt völlig egal. Er grunzte wohlig, während Plagueis' Zunge seinen hinteren Gaumen umschmeichelte. Der junge Sith drohte, in dem Kuss, der so intensiv war wie nie, zu ertrinken.

Mit einem Mal löste Plagueis seine Lippen und richtete sich wieder auf. Sidious schaute ihn fragend an. Die goldenen Augen seines Meisters waren für einen Moment schmal geschlitzt und ihr Blick voll von wohliger Weichheit, dann erhärtete sich ihr Blick mit einem Mal in einem Ausdruck von jähem Triumph. Nur einen Moment später waren sie wieder so glänzend und gierig, wie er sie beim Zusammensein dieser Art mit Plagueis kannte. Sidious sog die Gier und das Verlangen seines Meisters nach seinem Körper in sich ein. Er stöhnte in Vorerwartung auf, während Plagueis sich ihm erneut näherte, um den Gürtel seiner schwarzen Tunika zu öffnen, um seine ebenfalls schwarze Hose mit einem Ruck nach unten zu ziehen.

„So zart, so zerbrechlich", murmelte Plagueis, während er seine langgliedrige Hand von Sidious' Halsbeuge hinab bis zu dessen Bauchnabel und noch weiter heruntergleiten ließ, bis sie das rote Dickicht zwischen Palpatines Beinen erreichte, um sich dort zu vergraben.

Sidious fand den Zug von Plagueis Hand in seiner Intimbehaarung genau richtig. Als Plagueis' Hand in ihrem Herumwühlen in jenen kurzen gekräuselten Haaren seine Mitte erreicht hatte, richtete er spontan seinen Oberkörper ein Stück auf, um ihn jäh wieder nach unten plumpsen zu lassen. Das Ziehen an seinen Schamhaaren war gerade stark genug, um ihn zu erregen, aber nicht so, dass es schmerzte. Der Schmerz würde später kommen … Aber das war jetzt unwichtig und noch weit weg … weit weit weg.

… Jaaa, er hatte Plagueis in den zwei Wochen unheimlich vermisst! …

Und nun war er neugierig, wie sein Sith-Meister auf die neu erwachten Gefühle seines Schülers reagieren würde. Würde er es ihm jetzt anders besorgen als früher? Gefühlvoller? Langsamer? Hoffentlich nicht zu gefühlvoll! Sonst würde es absurd süßlich werden!

In einer lässigen fließenden Bewegung streifte Plagueis seine grüne Tunika und sein schwarzes Unterhemd über den langgezogenen Kopf und warf beides achtlos nach hinten auf den teppichbedeckten Boden.

Plagueis schaute auf seinen vor ihm liegenden, heftig atmenden Schüler. Sidious' Glied zeigte vollständig erigiert in die Höhe. Das war besser, als er erwartet hatte.

„So spitz, mein Schüler? Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gemacht", sagte Plagueis und berührte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger wie beiläufig die rosafarbene Schwanzspitze seines Schülers.

Sidious erzitterte und stöhnte auf.

Zufrieden sah Plagueis auf den milchigen Saft, der in Vorfreude aus der Schwanzspitze seines Schülers ausgetreten war und nun seinen hellgrauen Zeigefinger benetzte. Kurzentschlossen schob er diesen Zeigefinger zwischen Sidious' rosafarbene bebende Lippen. Um zufrieden zu grunzen, während sein Schüler den langen Zeigefinger des Muun wieder sauberleckte und dabei seinen eigenen Saft hinunterschluckte.

„Waren es wirklich nur zwei Wochen?", fragte Plagueis in ostentativer Verwunderung. „Du wirkst sehr verändert, mein Schüler", fügte er beinahe heiter hinzu.

„Befindlichkeiten kommen und gehen", erwiderte Sidious so nonchalant er konnte.

„Sollte ich denn häufiger für diese Zeit abwesend sein, damit mein Schüler mich in derartiger Erwartung empfangen möge?", fragte Plagueis im Plauderton, während er seinen Zeigefinger aus Sidious' Mund zog.

Dann zog er in aller Seelenruhe seine enge schwarze Hose und Unterhose aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa, während sich sein riesiges graues Gemächt gut sichtbar entblößt und bereits hart geworden in die Höhe erhob.

Plagueis lächelte innerlich. Selbst jetzt, wo sein Schüler von derartiger Zuneigung ihm gegenüber übermannt wurde, versuchte er, eisern seine Kontrolle beizubehalten. Nichts preiszugeben.

Bewundernswert! Unwiderstehlich!

Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, wie er reagieren könnte, wenn sein Schüler in seiner augenblicklichen Gefühlsduseligkeit irgendwelchen romantischen Kauderwelsch von sich geben würde. Nein! Nicht sein perfekter Schüler!

„Ich hoffe doch, du weißt noch, was dir mein Sklave bis vor vier Wochen beigebracht hat, Sidious", meinte Plagueis gedehnt und sandte durch die Macht seine Gedanken und Gelüste zu seinem Schüler.

Sidious erschauerte ob dieser telepathischen Sendung von seines Meisters Gedanken wohlig. Sofort erhob er sich, um auf dem Sofa vor seinem Meister zu knien, sich dabei tief hinabbeugend, um seinen Mund um die stattliche Penisspitze zu schließen, die er früher so gehasst hatte. Ja, es war viel einfacher jetzt. Und daran war nicht nur das Training mit dem zeltronischen Sklaven schuld.

Er saugte und leckte eine Weile an Plagueis' Eichel herum, dann nahm er den gewaltigen Apparat seines Meisters tiefer in seinen Mund. Und dabei immer schön durch die Nase atmen! Ja, es klappte. So, wie der Sklave gesagt und selbst bei ihm getan hatte. Sidious war Plagueis dankbar dafür, dass er nicht von ihm verlangt hatte, den Sklaven ebenfalls in dieser Art und Weise zu befriedigen, um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Offenbar vertraute Plagueis seiner Anstelligkeit in diesen Dingen. Hatte jenen Anstand gegenüber seinem Schüler. Und … natürlich wollte Plagueis ihn ganz und ausschließlich für sich selbst. So wie jetzt.

Er hörte, wie Plagueis' Atem heftiger wurde. Er fühlte, wie ein Vorbote der Lust aus Plagueis' Glied in seinen Mund tropfte. Sofort zog er sich etwas zurück und sog an der Spitze, ihr auf diese Art und Weise noch mehr von der, wie er auch ohne Hinschauen wusste, klaren Flüssigkeit entlockend. Er schluckte den Saft und fühlte, wie er seine Kehle hinunterglitt.

Plagueis stieß ihn abrupt von seiner Mitte weg. Sidious schaute Plagueis in die gelben Augen, die jetzt vor Verlangen und Gier geradezu überquollen. Ja, so etwas in der Art hatte er ebenso erwartet.

„Leg dich wieder hin!", kommandierte Plagueis.

Eilfertig ließ sich Sidious zurück auf das dunkelgrüne Sofa sinken. Erwartungsvoll schauten seine blauen Augen zu seinem Meister. Plagueis entging nicht, dass sich in das Himmelblau der Augen seines Schülers bereits etwas Gelb gemischt hatte, während sich dessen rosafarbenes Glied erneut verlangend aufrichtete.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, von mir abgefüllt zu werden, mein Schüler", sagte Plagueis mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Sidious' Penis straffte sich augenblicklich und ragte nun steil und kerzengerade in die Höhe. Plagueis sah, dass die Rute seines Schülers bei seinen schlüpfrigen Worten steinhart geworden war.

„Du magst es, wenn ich so rede, hmmm?", säuselte Plagueis, während seine lange graue Hand das sich emporreckende Glied seines Schülers umschloss.

Sidious schaute verlegen an seinem Meister vorbei.

„Auch wenn du das niemals zugeben würdest, nicht wahr, Palpatine", zischte er, dabei energisch Sidious' Kinn fassend und das kleinere Gesicht voll und ganz wieder zu sich drehend, während seine andere Hand weiterhin Sidious' Gemächt umklammert hielt.

Sidious gefror bei dieser Art doppeltem Schraubstockgriff das Blut in den Adern. Dann brach ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren. Etwas lief nach unten über seinen Penis. Ja, da war wieder etwas Saft ausgetreten. Immer noch sein Kinn und seinen Schwanz festhaltend, beugte sich Plagueis herunter und begann, seinen Schüler oral zu befriedigen. Spontan wollte sich sein Oberkörper nach oben heben, nicht nur, um die seltene Erfahrung mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Aber Plagueis' Hand an seinem Kinn machte das zunichte. Sein Oberkörper blieb auf dem Sofa, wo er war.

Sidious wimmerte.

Sein Meister machte das noch viel besser und intensiver als der Zeltronier vor vier Wochen. War Plagueis darin so überdurchschnittlich gut oder hatte er extra einen eher mäßig begabten Anlerner hierher geholt, um seinem Schüler hinterher zu zeigen, wer der Meister in allen Dingen war? Sidious fand, dass das egal war. Plagueis saugte und leckte phantastisch! Gerade hatte er beinahe sein gesamtes Glied tief in den Mund genommen, während seine lange Zunge den feucht und schlüpfrig gewordenen Schaft entlangleckte. Gleich würde er kommen … in seines Meisters Mund!

Plagueis' Mund entließ Sidious' Lanze unvermittelt aus seiner nassen Umschlingung. Sidious wusste, warum.

Plagueis' rechte Hand ließ Sidious' Kinn fahren. Einen Moment später fühlte er, wie dieselbe Hand seines Meisters seine beiden Beine an den Knöcheln packte und nach oben über Sidious' Kopf hielt. Eine Strähne seines roten Haares wurde dabei zwischen seinen Zehen eingeklemmt, aber Sidious registrierte dies lediglich, während der Focus seiner Sinne woanders lag. Plagueis' andere Hand nahm währenddessen etwas von Sidious' Vorsperma von dessen Glied, um damit seines Schülers Hintereingang zu benetzen. Er spürte einen Finger seines Meisters in seinen Anus wandern, dort seinen eigenen Saft großzügig verteilend und verreibend. Dann war der lange Finger wieder draußen … um mit weiterem Saft zurückzukehren … Plagueis' Vorfreude diesmal. Kaum zu glauben: Plagueis wollte es ihm leichter machen! Jetzt fühlte er zwei Finger seines Meisters in sich. Er weitete ihn gar, bevor...

Sidious entspannte sich.

Plagueis' Männlichkeit füllte seinen engen Tunnel von einem Augenblick auf den anderen aus. Für einen Moment zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, um den riesigen harten Knüppel, der jeglicher menschlicher Durchschnittsgröße Hohn sprach, wieder loszuwerden. Dann lockerte sich sein Schließmuskel erneut. Jetzt erst begann der Muun, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Sidious atmete einmal heftig ein und aus. Plagueis hatte ihm diesmal doch tatsächlich genau die richtige Zeit gegeben, sich vorher zu entspannen! Sidious' schmalgeschlitzte Augen folgten den Bewegungen des Oberkörpers seines Meisters, während er zunächst passiv dalag und geschehen ließ, was geschah. Dann jedoch arbeitete sein Körper diesen Bewegungen entgegen, so dass maximale Reibung entstand und das Zusammenstoßen doppelt heftig wurde. Sidious fühlte, wie infolge der Reibung des Kolbens seines Meisters in ihm seine Prostata über seinem Enddarm anschwoll.

Sidious hätte nie geglaubt, den Sex mit seinem Meister von der ersten Minute bis jetzt derart genießen zu können. Er schaute in Plagueis' gelbe Augen über sich, die jetzt wie zwei Feuer glühten. So wie seine eigenen sicherlich jetzt auch.

Plagueis hielt inne.

Lustvoll zog Sidious seinen engen Kanal zusammen, weiteres Vergnügen erwartend. Jetzt fühlte er erneut Plagueis' Hand an seiner Lanze. Plagueis fuhr daran auf und ab. Als er den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, begann er erneut, in Sidious hineinzustoßen. … Immer wieder … länger und härter als je zuvor. Das war zu viel für den jüngeren Sith. Er bäumte sich auf, dabei mit seinem roten Schopf in Plagueis' Halsgrube landend. Die geduldige, dabei entschlossene Hand seines Meisters drückte ihn wieder auf das Sofa zurück.

Sidious schnappte nach Luft.

Dann spritzte sein heißer Saft gegen seines Meisters Brust und Bauch, während sich Plagueis in seinen Schüler unter ihm ergoss. Derart wieder auf dem Sofa platziert, konnte der jüngere Sith sehen, dass sich die Augen seines Muun-Meisters jetzt in zwei gleißend-helle Sonnen verwandelt hatten, die ihn verbrennen würden, sollte das hier allzu lange andauern.

‚ _Ich liebe Euch, Meister_ ', dachte Sidious völlig selbstvergessen, um sich im selben Moment für dieses lautlose Geständnis zu schämen.

Er unterdrückte ein lautes Stöhnen, welches stattdessen ein leises wurde. Dann sondierte er Plagueis' Gedanken und Gefühle, die im andauernden Orgasmus blank und offen vor ihm lagen wie in einem offenen Buch. Sidious las endlose Freude, Glück und Leichtigkeit. Und … Zuneigung … Ja! Plagueis liebte ihn! Er hatte es immer gewusst! Zusammen würden sie alle Feinde bezwingen und die Galaxis erobern! Schnell zog er seinen Geist aus dem seines Meisters zurück, bevor dessen Orgasmus enden würde und seine Schilde um sein Bewusstsein wieder hochgefahren wären, um Sidious' Grenzüberschreitung beim Gedankenlesen wahrzunehmen.

Plagueis genoss, wie die Midichlorianer um ihre vereinten Körper herumflirrten. Früher hatte Sidious gegen Plagueis angekämpft, ihn emotional auf Abstand gehalten. Jetzt kämpfte sein Schüler darum, sich von sich selbst auf Abstand zu halten. Würde er diesen Kampf gewinnen? Sein Schüler floss ihm von unten geradezu entgegen. Auch, wenn er sich dessen schämte. Er musste diese Mauer des Schams durchbrechen. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal! Plagueis schickte ihm eine weitere Welle seiner eigenen Zuneigung. Dies schien Sidious zu schmerzen, jetzt, wo Plagueis' Zuneigung nicht auf Hass, sondern auf Gegenliebe traf. Das war – ungewohnt. Langsam spürte er, wie Sidious' Kontrolle schwächer wurde. Dann, mit einem Mal, streckte sein Schüler die unsichtbaren Waffen – wenigstens für diese kurze Weile!

Sidious liebte ihn zurück!

Plagueis schaute noch einmal in die flammend goldenen Augen des jüngeren Sith unter ihm. Er ließ die rosafarbenen Beine los, die er die ganze Zeit über festgehalten hatte. Seine langen Arme und Beine wanden sich um seinen Schüler unter ihm herum, während dessen Beine durch das Gewicht des Muuns noch weiter vornüber kippten und schließlich rechts und links neben Sidious' Kopf zu liegen kamen. Sidious ächzte, durch die vier, nein fünf Gliedmaßen seines Meisters derart zum Paket zusammengeschnürt, unter dem Gewicht und der festen Umarmung des Muuns.

Etwas knackte.

Nein, kein Knochen. Das klang anders. Beide wussten das. Plagueis fühlte vielmehr, dass er soeben eine Muskelblockade am Rücken seines Schülers gelöst hatte. Sowie eine andere Blockade im Geist desselben.

Sidious hielt den Atem an, während sein Herzschlag aussetzte … für ein zwei Schläge. Dieses überwältigende Niederreißen all seiner mit Bedacht errichteten Kontrollen … unmöglich zu widerstehen. Aber warum sich überhaupt noch sträuben? Plagueis wusste es ohnehin. Plagueis hatte seine erwachende Zuneigung sofort nach seiner Rückkehr nach Aborah gespürt … als er zu ihm zurückkehrte – zu ihm, seinem treuen Schüler! Plagueis hatte ihm einst gesagt, dass die Regel der Zwei, die der Muun von seinem eigenen Meister übernommen hatte, jetzt hinfällig war. Und jetzt verstand Sidious auch, warum: Weil sie einander brauchten – einander immer brauchen würden! Er, Sidious, gehörte wahrhaft hierher, an seines Meisters lange erobernde Stange. Er hatte es lediglich nicht gewusst – damals vor zwei Jahren. Aber jetzt war er einundzwanzig Jahre alt – das Alter der Volljährigkeit seiner Heimatwelt Naboo. Das Alter der Mündigkeit, um zu entdecken, was gut für ihn war, wirklich gut … sooo guuuut!

Der oberste Dunkle Lord erschauderte. Er schwelgte in der Innigkeit des Augenblicks. Er genoss es, wie sein Schüler sich verlangend nach oben hin gegen seinen größeren Körper presste und dabei seinen Samen und seine Liebe freiließ, wie er selbst seine weiße Last in Sidious ergoss, während sich dessen Tunnel um sein bestes Teil herum lustvoll zusammenzog, wieder öffnete – immer und immer wieder. Wie sich ihrer beider Machtpräsenzen vereinten wie noch nie.

Plagueis … nein … Plagueis und Sidious schwelgten in dieser Vereinigung, die so absolut und innig war wie noch nie! Der antike Philosoph Shassium hatte einst gesagt, dass die Wesen dazu verdammt seien, zwei Gesichter zu haben, bis zum Ende nach ihrer wahren Identität zu suchen und durch die Macht voneinander getrennt zu sein. Ihr wahres Ich hatten Plagueis und sein Schüler bereits gefunden. Und jetzt hatten sie gar die Trennung überwunden, die die Macht ihnen bislang auferlegt hatte.

Sie waren Eins geworden.

Plagueis fühlte durch den Nebel seiner Euphorie hindurch, dass das unweigerliche Ende der Vereinigung nahte. Aber irgendwann, wenn sie beide einander wahrhaft ebenbürtig geworden waren, dann würde auch Sidious verstehen. Dann wäre er wahrhaft sein – für immer!

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Shassium und seine Theorie werden am Anfang von Kapitel 22 (Gewöhnliche Wesen) des Darth Plagueis-Romans von James Luceno erwähnt_.


	4. Befreiung

Erschöpft von diesem gemeinsamen Orgasmus seufzte Sidious auf. Plagueis zog sein erschlafftes Gemächt aus ihm heraus und verließ das Wohnzimmer, ohne etwas zu sagen oder seinen Schüler auch nur anzuschauen. Nach einigen Minuten des Ausruhens erhob sich Sidious ebenfalls, sammelte seine Kleidung vom Boden und ging in seine ihm von seinem Meister zugewiesenen Gemächer, um sich zu säubern und die Zeit bis zum Abend herumzubringen. Der junge Sith-Schüler verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, zu lesen und, um seine Notizen zu ordnen. So wie er es immer tat, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu beruhigen und zu strukturieren.

Später am Abend kam 11-4D zu ihm.

„Wünscht Ihr, dass ich Euch ein Abendbrot bringe?"

„Danke, aber das bereite ich mir heute Abend selbst", erwiderte Sidious. Auch die Zubereitung seines Abendbrotes würde ihm dabei helfen, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zurückzuerlangen. Aber vorher interessierte ihn etwas anderes.

„Hat Magister Damask gesagt, wann er mich wieder zu sehen wünscht?", fragte er den getreuen Medi-Droiden.

„Er wird bis übermorgen Mittag beschäftigt sein. Bis dahin habt Ihr Freizeit", erklärte 11-4D blechern.

Sidious überlegte, warum sich sein Meister jetzt so abrupt von ihm zurückzog, kaum, dass er nach zweiwöchiger Abwesenheit nach Aborah und zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Brauchte Plagueis mehr Abstand, nachdem er derart unerwartet die Zuneigung seines Schülers gefühlt hatte?

War er, Sidious, zu weit gegangen?

Er wusste, dass Plagueis ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage geben würde. Früher oder später. Er würde jetzt erstmal abwarten und seinen Meister kommen lassen … Kommen lassen … wie komisch das sich auf einmal anhörte. Mit diesem Gedanken legte sich Sidious am späten Abend des Tages ins Bett.

Als Palpatine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass ihm die Frage, ob er gestern in seinen Gefühlen für seinen Meister zu weit gegangen war, nicht mehr ganz so wichtig war wie noch am gestrigen Tag. Und je weiter der Tag fortschritt, desto unwichtiger empfand er diese Angelegenheit.

 _Befindlichkeiten kommen und gehen_.

Eigentlich ein ganz banaler Satz, spontan gegriffen und dahingesagt, um von seinem inneren Tumult abzulenken. Aber warum gingen, vergingen seine gestrigen Befindlichkeiten so schnell? ‚ _Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn er Plagueis am nächsten Mittag gegenüberstehen würde?_ ', dachte er, während er ganz allein sein Mittagessen aß.

Am nächsten Mittag trafen sie sich gleich im Speisezimmer. Plagueis hatte wieder Fleisch für seinen Schüler organisiert, aber es schmeckte nicht mehr so gut wie vor zwei Tagen. Obwohl es genauso schmeckte.

„Komm mit!", befahl Plagueis, nachdem er sein Glas Rotwein ausgetrunken hatte.

Und Sidious dackelte ihm mechanisch hinterher, ohne irgendwelche Befürchtungen oder Erwartungen zu hegen. Der Saum von Plagueis' Gewand fegte wie vor zwei Tagen über den polierten Boden, diesmal jedoch, ohne bei Sidious irgendwelche erotische Assoziationen hervorzurufen. ‚ _Wieso nicht?_ ', fragte sich der junge Naboo erstaunt.

Kaum, dass sie im Wohnzimmer angelangt waren, öffnete Plagueis seinen Gürtel und ließ seine Hosen fallen. Angewidert schaute Sidious auf das in seine Richtung weisende, erigierte Glied seines Meisters. Einfach nur monströs und abscheulich! Wie konnte er nur vor zwei Tagen …?

„Knie nieder!", kommandierte Plagueis in harscher, von Begehren erfüllter Stimme.

Also kniete Sidious nieder und begann widerwillig, am langen, steifen Knüppel seines Meisters zu saugen.

„Du wirkst verändert, mein Schüler. Sind zwei Tage wirklich so lang her?", höhnte Plagueis mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Der junge rothaarige Naboo fand es nicht opportun, etwas Passendes auf diesen Spott seines Meisters zu erwidern. Nicht, dass ihm jetzt etwas Geeignetes eingefallen wäre. Stattdessen saugte er zehn Standardminuten lang weiter, während Plagueis mit seiner Hand mal versonnen durch sein welliges, nach hinten gekämmtes rotes Haar, mal über seine Sommersprossen auf den Wangen fuhr …. Kein Zweifel, Plagueis mochte seine körperlichen Attribute als Mensch und genoss sie in vollen Zügen …

„So ein braver Sith-Schüler", stichelte Plagueis weiter. „Du willst also wirklich, dass ich jedes Loch in dir abfülle … eins nach dem anderen, nicht wahr, Looord Sidious?" Bei diesen betont gefällig gesprochenen Worten strich die graue Hand des Muun sanft unter seinem markant gespaltenen Kinn entlang.

Zu sanft!

Verärgert spürte Sidious, wie seine Hose anfing zu spannen, wie sich seine Männlichkeit gegen den schwarzen Stoff empörte – wie sein sich versteifendes Glied fort von ihm wollte – hin zu seinem Meister.

Nein!

Sidious fühlte, wie er trotz aller spontan aufwallenden Erregung seinen Meister hasste. Genau deswegen! Weil Plagueis es immer wieder schaffte … wann immer er wollte … Sidious hasste sich selbst für seinen derart manipulierbaren Körper. Oder seinen Geist? Plagueis' aufreizende Worte waren schließlich zuerst gewesen.

Plagueis' gewaltiger Kolben platzte und ergoss all seine weiße Ladung in Sidious' kleinen feinen Mund. Spontaner Ekel machte sich in Sidious breit, während er eifrig den Samen seines Meisters schluckte. Dann zog Plagueis seine erschlaffende Männlichkeit auch schon aus seinem Mund heraus und machte sie mit einem Feuchttuch sauber, welches ihm der eilig herbeirollende 11-4D brachte.

„Geh jetzt!", befahl der Meister dem Schüler, während 11-4D jenem ebenfalls ein Feuchttuch reichte.

‚ _Das war's_ ', dachte Sidious erleichtert, während er sich erhob, um das behaglich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer eilig zu verlassen.

Als er auf seinem Zimmer war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er war beruhigt darüber, dass er keinerlei Liebe mehr für Plagueis empfand. Jetzt war er wieder auf der sicheren Seite, der Seite des Hasses, des Egoismus', des Strebens nach unbegrenzter Macht, nach absoluter Freiheit. Da, wo er sich auskannte. Plagueis schien sich ebenfalls nicht mehr für die äußerst emotional gefärbten Vorkommnisse von vor zwei Tagen zu interessieren. ‚ _Auch gut_ ', dachte Sidious zufrieden.

Als ihm 11-4D am Abend das Essen in seine kleine Studierstube brachte, kam Sidious ein spontaner Gedanke.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Zeltronier passiert, der hier vor einem Monat Dienst getan hat?", fragte Sidious den Droiden.

„Magister Damask hat andere Verwendung für ihn gefunden."

Sidious wusste, dass VierDe niemals Sachen ausplauderte, es sei denn, sein derzeitiger Herr würde dies billigen. Also musste er Plagueis selbst fragen. Aber er hatte es nicht eilig damit.

Nach weiteren zwei Standardwochen fasste er sich ein Herz.

Die große geräumige Trainingshalle war kalt und unwirtlich wie immer, aber nach anderthalb Stunden Lichtschwerttraining mit Plagueis kam sie Sidious so heiß vor wie ein Glutkessel. Er hatte während ihres Zweikampfes keinerlei Schramme davongetragen. Wieder einmal! Der junge Sith brauchte kein ausdrückliches Lob seines Meisters, dessen anerkennender Blick sagte ihm alles.

„Meister?"

Plagueis' gelbe klare Augen fixierten ihn, während Schweiß von seiner grauen Stirn perlte und rechts und links neben seiner gewaltigen Nase auf seine dünnen Lippen troff. Es lag eine Erwartung in des älteren Siths Blick, als würde er bereits ahnen, dass sein Schüler etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Was wurde aus dem Zeltronier, der mir in der Vergangenheit … gewisse Dienste geleistet hat?"

Plagueis schaute ihn an, als hätte ihn Sidious gerade nach dem Wetter gefragt. Dann ließ er ein gemeines Lachen hören.

„Du wolltest sicherlich sagen, dass er hat dir gewisse Lektionen erteilt hat."

Sidious kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. Aber nur einen Augenblick später ließ er den spontan aufwallenden Ärger an sich abperlen. Plagueis lächelte. Die Selbstkontrolle seines Schülers wurde immer besser.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest niemals fragen, mein Schüler. Nun, ich hatte in der Vergangenheit einige Experimente an ihm durchgeführt. Du weißt ja sicherlich, dass Zeltronier in der Galaxis dafür bekannt sind, Pheromone abzusondern, um die Gefühle und den psychischen Zustand ihres Gegenübers zu beeinflussen. Und es gibt kein Mittel, um solch eine Invasion aufzuhalten", erklärte Plagueis apodiktisch, während sein Blick Sidious förmlich durchbohrte.

„Auch nicht in jenem Buch", setzte der zwei Köpfe größere Muun mit mahnendem Zeigefinger hinzu.

„Ich habe also aus seinem Körper die betreffende Substanz extrahiert, welche es mir gestattet hat, vor einiger Zeit …"

Plagueis machte eine grinsende Kunstpause. Sidious' blaue Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte es geahnt, aber es derart mehr oder weniger unverblümt aus seines Meisters Mund zu hören, war um vieles härter.

„… mir Gefühle vorzugaukeln, die ich so nicht habe", vollendete Sidious vorwurfsvoll Plagueis' Satz.

„Nun, was das angeht, mein junger Schüler, so wird dir jeder Hypnotiseur sagen, dass man eine Person nur dann in seinen Bann ziehen kann, wenn sie es zulässt. Es muss also bereits ein gewisser Bodensatz vorhanden sein, der nur darauf wartet, aufgewirbelt zu werden", deklamierte Plagueis und beschrieb bei diesen Worten mit seinem rechten Arm einen Kreis, wobei der lange schwarze Ärmel seines Gewandes durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Ihr wolltet mir eine Lektion erteilen, spontan aufwallenden Gefühlen von Anbeginn misstrauisch gegenüberzustehen."

Deshalb also hatte ihn Plagueis vor dieser wundersamen Wandlung zwei Wochen allein auf Aborah gelassen. Damit er ihn zuvor vermisste, sich etwas nach ihm sehnte. Die Verwandlung nicht sogleich einordnen konnte. Wie abgefeimt Plagueis doch war! Er hatte ihn vorher weichgekocht, bevor er ihn vernascht hatte! Mit allem Drum und Dran! Spontaner Ekel wallte in Sidious nach oben. Noch viel größerer Ekel, als er ihn je beim Sex mit seinem Meister empfunden hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt. Hatte mit ihm gespielt. Und ihn dann fallen gelassen, bis er selbst auf die schmerzliche Wahrheit gekommen war.

„Wie ich sehe, muss ich diese Lektion nicht wiederholen", entgegnete Plagueis anerkennend und tätschelte dabei mit der Hand, die eben noch den weit ausladenden Kreis in der Luft beschrieben hatte, in geradezu aufreizender Manier Sidious' Schulter. Ein Schauder des Abscheus fuhr Sidious über den Rücken.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er, beinahe atemlos.

„Unten im Labor."

Sidious wurde kalt. Er nahm stark an, dass 11-4D dem zeltronischen Sklaven wie bei vielen Experimentalobjekten seines Meisters das Rückenmark durchtrennt hatte, um ihn in immerwährende geistige Umnachtung zu befördern, während sein Körper munter und wohlauf blieb. Plagueis zapfte derweil in aller Seelenruhe mehr und mehr seiner Pheromone ab, um mit ihnen seinen Schüler und in Bälde sicherlich auch noch andere Leute zu manipulieren. Plagueis bediente sich an dem Zeltronier genauso, wie er gelegentlich seinem Schüler in lustvoller Erregung weißen Saft entlockte, wenn ihn danach gelüstete.

Wie ein geprügelter Kath-Hund schlich Sidious zurück in seine Kammer. Das strafende Gesicht seines Vaters tauchte vor ihm auf. Sein toter Vater würde sich im Grabe herumdrehen, wüsste er, dass sein missratener Sohn, wenn auch nur für einen Mittag, den ihm suspekten Muun geliebt hatte. Aus freien Stücken. Aber am meisten quälte den jungen Naboo eine andere Befürchtung: Konnte es sein, dass er trotz allem Plagueis ein bisschen liebte? Obwohl er ihn so glühend hasste? Konnten die Pheromone des unglücklichen Sklaven ihn deshalb so leicht überwältigen an jenem Tag?

‚ _Alles pure vergängliche durchschaubare Manipulation … nur für eine kurze Weile!_ ', schob er seine Angst beiseite.

Viel wichtiger war, dass Plagueis unsterblich in seinen jungen Schüler vernarrt war. Und das nicht nur körperlich. Auch wenn der gewiefte Muun-Sith das niemals zugeben würde. Das fühlte Sidious in jeder Minute, die er in derart unzüchtiger Vereinigung mit seinem Meister verbrachte. Und es gab keine Pheromone, kein Gegengift, welches seinen Meister vor dem Verderben bewahren würde, welches Darth Plagueis aus dieser gefühlsduseligen Schwäche heraus erwachsen würde. Dann, wenn Plagueis sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche wähnen würde, wenn der Muun, eingelullt im Wahn seiner scheinbar unbegrenzten Macht, sich allzu sicher wähnen würde. Dann würde Darth Sidious ihn in nie gekannter Stärke zurückweisen … er würde Plagueis leiden lassen … ganz schrecklich leiden lassen … Ja! Er würde es Plagueis heimzahlen ... um ihn bald darauf vollends zu vernichten!


End file.
